


What I Want

by Inky_minzy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aloha being Aloha, Boys Kissing, Cute, Domestic, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_minzy/pseuds/Inky_minzy
Summary: So, Aloha is babysitting his younger cousin. Aloha is helping. Well, not really.





	What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG, This TOOK forever, I was gonna post this yesterday, but I was out with family and friends, got caught up, really exhausted when I got home, so I passed out for a bit and finally got back to this! It's kinda different, I was reading this one fic where a character adopts a child and it was so cute. So like, this was created! Obviously not the same, they are just teens and like, I thought it funnier if Aloha/Army were babysitting.

_"Army…" Aloha swallowed, shakingly pointing at the squidling child in Army's arms. Army raised a brow quizzically, bouncing the child in his arms and offering it a chew toy. "Aloha, you look pale."_

_"I-!' Aloha looked incredulously toward Army, then the child in his arms again. He gestured at them, "Where the hell did you get a baby!?" Army sighed, leaving the door open for his boyfriend and moving back into his apartment._

_Flustered, Aloha chased after Army, closing the door and discarding his shoes. Further in the apartment, Army cooed toward the squidling, calling it pet names lovingly. Aloha unfortunately stumbled upon the sight and felt his heart palpitate strongly in his chest._

_"Army-' He stuttered, cut off when Army turned toward him with an amused smile, pressing a kiss to the squidling's head and causing Aloha's heart to skip a couple of the necessary beats he'd need to stay alive._

_Chuckling happily, Army moved toward his couch and sat down with the child in arm, gesturing for Aloha to join him. "He doesn't bite if you're worried, and stop gapping."_

_Aloha shook his head, cheeks flushed as he approached his boyfriend and gingerly looked over to see the squidling. Its body was a little chubby, but cute and though its tentacles hadn't grown, the colour was green._

_"If you're wondering, it's not mine." Army huffed._

_"Oh thank Cod." Aloha collapsed in relief, heart still rapid in his chest as he'd leant heavily against his protesting partner. Army snorted, "You'd honestly think I'd have a baby out of the blue?"_

_Murmuring, Aloha puffed his cheeks out toward Army. "Well, I maybe considered you cheated or something, dunno."_

_Army kicked Aloha hard. "Idiot."_

_The squidling chirped curiously in the direction of Aloha, wide Orange eyes staring into Pink. It definitely reminded Aloha of someone. "So who does he belong to?" Aloha asked, offering his hand for the squidling to play with. Army watched with a soft smile, "My aunt. This is my cousin."_

_Aloha made an 'o' shape with his lips, "That makes sense, there's kinda a resemblance." He giggled, watching as it nibbled at his finger. No teeth._

_Army rolled his eyes and slapped Aloha's hand away, "Did you wash them? And yes, there is. His father has Green tentacles, so you can see where he got that from. Though when he's old enough, that might change depending on what he'd like and it'll be some grueling years before he gets a proper name, but I call him Bew."_

_Cooing, Aloha smiled down at Bew, poking the squidling in the stomach and watching it gurgle with laughter. "Gee, he's cute. But you really gave me a heart attack! When I saw you holding him, I swear my chest was exploding or something."_

_Two pairs of Orange scrunched up happily, Army's cheeks colouring a shy red as he held his cousin closer to his chest. "It would be a shock, me having a child, my sister would surely have a heart attack herself." Army sighed, sounding like he'd dreamt something while looking down at the child he coddled lovingly._

_It was that look that brought the same feeling to Aloha's chest again._

_Coughing into his fist and carefully reaching for the squidling, Aloha smiled hopefully. "Can I hold him?"_

_Nodding enthusiastically, Army offered Bew, the green coloured youngling raising its nub arms to hug Aloha who held him quite closely. Aloha laughed with the feeling, "So squishy! How old is he?"_

_Army hummed thoughtfully, "A couple months? My aunt needed the weekend off, so I'm watching him for her." He provides, mumbling about lunch time when Bew began to whine. Aloha soothed the squidling best he could. "Ah, so young."_

_Quickly taking Bew back into his arms, Army moved toward the kitchen with Aloha in toe. The Pink teen awed by how quickly Army arranged a bottle. The continents appeared to be milk, but Army informed it was a blend for Bew to eat and special nutrients so he'd grow._

_Practiced and careful, Army offered the lip to Bew and the squidling was quick to latch on and suckle quietly. Aloha watched intently._

_"That's weird Aloha." Chuckled Army, pulling the bottle away from Bew after he was done and discarding the bottle. Afterwards, Army lulled his head in thought before offering Bew back to Aloha. "You can burp him, If you'd like."_

_Aloha blinked, "Burp him?"_

_Army giggled, "Have you never really handled a child? Just hold him like you'd usually, but put him over your shoulder and pat his back gently."_

_Doing as instructed, Aloha laughed after Bew had burped, small body looking round afterwards as he began to fall asleep. Aloha supported his head against his shoulder, receiving a cooe from Army and watching in awe as Bew responded by chirping sleepily._

_"He's so precious, where can I get one?" Aloha asked dumbly._

_Army kissed Aloha's cheek, "We'll talk about it someday. Let's put him down for a second, he needs rest." Guiding Aloha into his room, they lay Bew to rest in a smaller bed. A cradle, Aloha's mind supplied after Army pulled a blanket out and gestured for Aloha to put Bew down._

_They exited quietly, made their way back to the kitchen and Army prepared their own lunch. "Now then, what do you think of some curry?"_

_"Do you think Bew would like curry?"_

_"It's a baby, Aloha. Squidlings are sensitive to new foods, they'll normally only eat something soft while growing up until they're of age to choose what they like, their style, you should at least know that."_

_"I don't remember being one of those!"_

_"Be quiet, if you wake him, I'll smack you."_

_Aloha pouted and left Army to his cooking. Truthfully, Aloha didn't remember much of his childhood. He knew he loved his mother's bright tentacles, he'd been hoping to grow out his own before getting them cut appropriately. He'd left home for the Plaza, picked up his Golf Visor and his iconic shirt. Then he'd gotten his name finally. Aloha._

_Humming, he wondered about Army. No question his name inspired by his family lineage and his attire. In pictures he'd seen, Army had always drawn the marks underneath his eyes since young, having had an idea of what he wanted to be growing up. Aloha smiled at the thought, a squidling Army, small, blotchy, probably quick to cry too. Aloha giggled to himself._

_"I feel like you're making fun of me, Aloha." Army teased, returning from the kitchen and setting down their plates. Aloha ignored him in favor for his lunch and began spooning as much he could into his mouth._

_"Nah, just wondering about Bew and what he'll grow up to be." Aloha lied, though now that he said it, he had to wonder._

_Army nodded contemplatively, taking a bite out of the curry to chew at thoughtfully. "Well, I call him Bew because he loves flowers. He can't really speak, but whenever he sees one, he shouts 'bew'."_

_"That's adorable… Army, how are you alive, kids are so cute, my heart wouldn't handle it."_

_"I'm used to it, but as I was saying, Bew might grow up liking gardening or something. We all have an idea of who we are growing up, so he'll choose his name in accordance with what he'd like to be recognized by." Army finished his dish and waited patiently for Aloha to be done before picking both plates up and leaving them in the dishwasher. Aloha hummed, fingers drumming the table until Army returned._

_"I guess. I really don't remember, I just liked the outdoors and my mom." Aloha smiled, the moment interrupted before Army could respond when a shrill cry came from the bedroom. Aloha jumped in his skin in a panic, glancing toward the room where Bew had been left._

_Army yawned and stood up, shuffling into the bedroom with Aloha close behind. "Why's he crying!?" Aloha stressed once they were there, Army picking up the crying squidling from his cradle to rock in his arms. Aloha watched as Bew's cries died with the gentle words Army spoke and the affectionate kisses upon his head._

_"Can I get some?" Aloha joked, happy to see that Bew was no longer crying. The tears being swept away by Army absentmindedly as he'd begin to murmur to himself._

_"A nightmare, maybe." Army concluded, making to exit the room with Bew in arms. Aloha followed as he'd done since arriving, enraptured by the wide Orange eyes that stared at him over Army's shoulder._

_Bew awed quietly, small nub arms extended toward Aloha when Army stood still too long._

_Aloha beamed, "Army! Let me hold him, he likes me." He chimed, reaching out for Bew who happily snuggled into his arms once Army released him._

_"I suppose he does." Army rolled his eyes fondly, burning the picture of Aloha holding the squidling into his memories. It was a cute sight and Army was sure he wouldn't see it again for sometime. The thought of Aloha with his own child really embarrassed Army, but it was nice to dream of a future like that._

_Distracted and having wandered off, Aloha was left with Bew, playfully poking the squidling to see it gurgle happily. Aloha unaware of how flustered Bew would get after having his tummy poked the tenth time, beginning to tear up and whine. "Ah, shit." Aloha frowned, pulling his hand away and attempting to calm Bew, but his waving hands must've agitated the small child into crying._

_Army came back into the room, looking toward the panicked Aloha and the upset Bew. Laughing, Army took Bew back in his arms and watched as he'd calm immediately. "Good boy." Army sung, bouncing Bew in his arms while facing an offended Aloha._

_"Give him here, he does not like you more than me!" Aloha pouted, glaring light heartedly toward Bew, who innocently buried his head into the crook of Army's neck._

_Shrugging, Army carried Bew away and back into the bedroom. "He's my cousin, Aloha. I'd think it natural he's more comfortable with me." Army added smugly, nuzzling noses with Bew to further irritate Aloha._

_"That's no excuse, kids adore me." Aloha tried, reaching for Bew who shied away into Army. Amused, the orange teen tuck the squidling protectively into himself, wagging a finger at Aloha. "This is literally your first experience with a child. As I've said, he's most familiar with me, you made him upset, therefore he doesn't trust you at the moment." To add injury to insult, Army stuck his tongue out and Bew imitated him._

_Aloha gasped, "How dare you." Whining, the pink teen relented after Army climbed into bed cradling the squidling, offering Bew a chew toy as he'd done earlier and looking for his TV remote. Aloha located it for Army, sitting next to his partner and turning it on._

_Quietly they'd flip through the channels until one caught Bew's attention. Both teens snorted, obviously a cartoon neither were familiar with, but got comfortable to watch while it entertained Bew. Army was exhausted truthfully, taking a nap against Aloha who took the opportunity to hold Bew, who surprisingly allowed it._

_They sat still, giggling and trying not to wake Army. As much as it would be funny, Aloha had to wonder how much of Army's time was dedicated to Bew after being given the responsibility. Aloha always trusted Army, considering the other took things seriously too often and completed every task given. Aloha would tease him about it later, distracted by Bew who began to nibble on his fingers._

_"Stop that." Army groaned, smacking Aloha who jumped at his suddenly awake partner. Said partner scolding a sleepy looking Bew and snuggling into Aloha's side with Bew tucked into his chest. Aloha had never seen such a sight, he really felt his heart would give out at this point._

_They all took a nap, Aloha having wrapped his arms around Army, falling asleep atop his stupid beret. Maybe a thirty minute nap before Aloha felt his tentacles being tugged at. He opened an eye to the sight of Bew, body squeezing out of the middle where he'd been held by Army and squashed up next to Aloha._

_Apologizing lazily, Aloha watched as Bew continued to admire his tentacles, nothing extraordinary he thought, ready to fall asleep when something changed._

_"Holy carp!" Aloha gasped, waking his cranky partner who protested. Army hissed and buried his head stubbornly into Aloha's neck, "Shut up." He snored, but Aloha wasn't having it._

_"Army, wake up, Bew changed colours!" Aloha shouted, sitting up with a pink tentacled Bew and an alarmed Army falling back into bed with exasperation._

_"There's nothing unusual about that Aloha, they learn to change colour at will." Yawned Army, glancing up to look at Bew. Blink. Stare for a moment then look up toward a far too happy Aloha. Army groaned and covered his face, blushing underneath his arm. Bew was pink. Aloha's pink._

_"You're sleeping on it, but he looks just like me! Well, he has your eyes, but-'_

_"Oh my Cod, shut up, do not mention his resemblances to us both!" Army waved his arms, sitting up and looking toward a Pink Bew, wide Orange eyes staring back. Army glanced at Aloha, who looked amused. Bastard._

_"Awe, I was joking about wanting one, but if we had a kid, they'd look fuckin' adorable." Aloha cooed, bouncing Bew in his lap. Army stuttered, grasping Aloha's shoulder and turning the other teen to face him. Aloha laughed at Army's flushed face, ignoring his glaring eyes and closing the gap to kiss him._

_Bew chirped in confusion upon the sight before him, head tilted as he attempted to garner Aloha's attention. Aloha released Army, getting up from bed and peppering kisses to Bew, who was happy to receive the affection._

_Army collapsed in bed and rolled helplessly while Aloha left to entertain an energetic Bew, far too mortified to leave the safety of his room and face Aloha._

_"Why'd he have to be cute?" Army cursed every deity he was aware of and unraveled from bed, stumbling into his living room where Bew crawled freely, playing with all the toys his mother had left him. "Aloha?" Army yawned, following to sit on his couch and watch his cousin._

_"Hmm?" Aloha came into the room, holding a plate of sliced fruit and a pudding cup. He offered the plate to Army and sat near Bew, grabbing the youngling's attention and offering it a spoon of pudding. Army watched as Aloha fed Bew, eating his fruit silently._

_"It's not dinner time, but I was hungry for a snack, went through your fridge and saw these pudding cups. I know you said they didn't like most foods, but it's soft, Bew can eat it." Aloha informed, successfully spoon feeding Bew, who swallowed excitedly. Army raised a brow curiously, sitting up and picking up a fruit from his plate, a strawberry._

_"Open your mouth." Aloha perked up and took the strawberry, licking Army's fingers and receiving a smack to the head. Army rolled his eyes and took a piece of mango for himself. "You're honestly a handful, let alone if we had a child. Speaking of, keep feeding him, he'll get cranky if you slow down."_

_Obediently Aloha continued to feed the pudding cup to Bew until he was done, the squidling crawling out of his lap in favor for a toy while Army took his place and offered another fruit to Aloha._

_The couple observed Bew play, quietly feeding each other. Army having to fend off Aloha's hands at times, "Let me be in peace." Army sighed, grasping Aloha's wrist as his hand splayed against his stomach. Aloha chuckled, perching his head on Army's shoulder and pressing a kiss to his cheek innocently, "You're the one sitting in my lap, so-'_

_"Your excuse is poor!"_

_"You didn't deny you voluntarily sat in my lap."_

_Army kicked his legs impatiently, glancing down at his cousin distracted by his toys before tugging Aloha down into a biting kiss. Releasing him seconds later to push him away. Aloha lost his balance and fell on his back, Army smugly sitting on his legs and calling for Bew to climb over him._

_"You're so petty." Aloha laughed, welcoming Bew and lifting him above his head while Army finished his plate of fruit. "You're a piece of shit and I want you out of my house before bedtime."_

_"Or I could stay over and we get the bedroom-'_

_"Bew sleeps with me, so no." Army smirked, plucking Bew out of Aloha's arms and sitting up. He stood over Aloha, Bew reaching down for Aloha while Army stared amusedly, "Now get up, help me with dinner and you can stay a bit longer afterwards."_

_"Baby, you can't live without m-'_

_Army walked away, murmuring ingredients down toward Bew who attempted to repeat his words, Aloha abandoned to clutch his side. He loved a cruel man indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I had soo much fun writing this, I really love touching on Aloha/Army having a domestic relationship, and having a child there just made it my LIFE, UGH, MY HEART IS STILL RECOVERING. I don't think I got it all that good, I feel my story telling can still be fast, so I'm sorry for that! But thank you for reading, more coming soon, I just have soo much I want to write, but I gotta tackle things one at a time, LMAO.


End file.
